<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Mindy】老板与员工 by Pumpkin_pie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421339">【Mindy】老板与员工</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie'>Pumpkin_pie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shinhwa [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shinhwa (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>只有人物关系设定，只有作者能看明白在胡乱讲什么，极其不推荐阅读</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minwoo/Lee Sunho | Andy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shinhwa [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763560</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Mindy】老板与员工</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>E对M只是认识的关系，稍微有一点点敌对，因为担心M不是好人要追他弟弟kkk</p><p>E对W不是很熟，知道是M店里打工的以及星星的朋友</p><p>E对S是水油的关系，但其实还是很好</p><p>E对J是很欣赏的后辈，是社团社长，弟弟的好朋友</p><p>E对D是同母异父的兄弟，但特别宠他</p><p>M对E一开始觉得他不好说话（因为长得高又很帅，再加上因为想追人家弟弟自然不会有好脸色kkk）后来意外的发现有点蠢萌</p><p>M对W是关系很好的店员，W很会照顾人，追D也帮忙出了很多主意，M难过还会陪他喝酒</p><p>M对S不太熟，只知道是W的朋友，偶尔来找W</p><p>M对J是攻略D的好方向</p><p>M对D是老板，想追D</p><p>W对E是老板想追的人的不好说话的哥哥，是星星嘴里的智障朋友</p><p>W对M是好老板，之前谈恋爱都很会撩，只是遇见D后突然变傻www</p><p>W对S是好朋友，会帮忙去他那暖场</p><p>W对J不熟，是D的朋友，总会来咖啡店找D玩</p><p>W对D是人很好的弟弟，很可爱，是同事</p><p>S对E是水油，平时互怼，关键时刻帮忙</p><p>S对M不熟，是W老板</p><p>S对W是好朋友</p><p>S对J是很好的弟弟（星星眼里哪个弟弟都好kkk）</p><p>S对D是很可爱很乖的弟弟，比他哥好很多</p><p>J对E是棒球社优秀成员，是很敬佩的学长，好朋友的哥哥</p><p>J对M是好朋友的老板，想追好朋友，会帮忙出主意</p><p>J对W不熟，是M店里员工，找D的时候唠过</p><p>J对S是很照顾人的哥哥</p><p>J对D是好朋友</p><p>D对E是关系超级好的哥哥</p><p>D对M是人很好的老板，一点没意识到自己被追</p><p>D对W是很善良的同事哥哥</p><p>D对S是很会照顾人的哥哥，平时RS俩人吵起来他一般不管，吃瓜态度</p><p>D对J是好朋友</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>